fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Asterix
This page lists all references to other series in the videogame Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum, part of the Asterix series. Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum Asterix ''listed series The game takes place in Las Vegum, a parody of Las Vegas and contains many references to pop-culture, especially video games. References to these series are in detail: Mario *A recurring enemy is a roman soldier dressed like Mario with his F.L.U.D.D. weapon from ''Super Mario Sunshine. When defeated he also screams "Mamma mia!" Statues and posters of him can also be found in various points trough the game. *An area in the WCW Arena level, accessed trough a pipe resembling a Warp Pipe, features many textures based on Mario games, including moving platforms looking like Pow Blocks, obstacles looking like Twomps, and the walls colored similar to the background of Super Mario Bros. Also the floor has images of Piranha Plants, red Shine Sprites, Banana Peels and Shy Guys. *A menhir painted white with green spots, thus resembling a Yoshi Egg, can be found in the secret entrance to Las Vegum. *A giant statue based on Princess Peach cen be seen in the night-time area of Venetia, near an eyed star, possible reference to the Starman or Shine Sprite, a a Donkey Kong statue and a Crash Bandicoot statue. *The wall behind the Eiffel Statue replica in Lutetia is painted similar to the background of Super Mario Bros. *Near the boss in WCW Arena, there are wall tiles made to look like blocks from Mario games. *Some flag decorations in Venetia feature images of mushrooms and eggs, resembling Super Mushrooms and Yoshi Eggs *Portraits of romans looking like Mario and Luigi found near a red and a green button, respectively. *A waterway near the end whose walls are decorated with squids and fishes looking like Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps. *Small portraits looking like Toad found in Venetia. *A red towel featuring the image of a Crab found in stores and on the beach in Pirate Island, possibly referencing the Sidesteppers from Mario Bros. and often found near starfishes looking like Starmen. File:A&OXXL2_Mario.jpg|The Mario-like roman. File:A&OXXL2_Peach.png|The Peach and Star statues. File:A&OXXL2_Mario_background.jpg|The wall behind the Eiffel Tower. File:A&OXXL2_Mario_blocks.jpg|The Block-like tiles. (a reference to Unreal can also be seen) File:A&OXXL2_Mario_flags.png|Mushroom and egg flags. File:A&OXXL2_Luigi.jpg|The Luigi portrait near a green button. File:A&OXXL2_Mario_fishes.jpg|Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps on the wall. File:A&OXXL2_Toad.png|The Toad portrait. File:A&OXXL2_Mario_Star.jpg|The Starman-like starfish and the crab towel. Zelda *Leaning on one of the souvenir carts at Las Vegum's entrance, there's a portrait of a roman-ized Link. It can be seen again later in the game, just after leaving WCW. *At some point in SeizeUs Palace, there's an outside area that's an homage to the Zelda games, featuring two statues of a roman looking like Link (one sitting, another riding a horse) and one looking like Princess Zelda posing like the Statue of Liberty. There also is an image of Caesar with an ocarina and one of him wearing Link's beret. File:A&OXXL2_Link.jpg|Portraits of a roman Link. File:A&OXXL2_Links.jpg|The two statues of Link and the image of Caesar with the Ocarina. File:A&OXXL2_Zelda.jpg|The statue of Zelda. Space Invaders *Space Invaders' aliens can be found hidden in hieroglyphs found in many places trough the game. *There are small flags with an Invader on them in Venetia. *A big obelisk decorated with the Invaders and the ship from the game is found after clearing Venetia and freeing the first druid. Miniature reproductions of this obelisk can be found at the base of the Eiffel Tower. File:A&OXXL2_Space_Invaders.png|Invaders hieroglyphs File:A&OXXL2_Space_Invaders_2.png|Invaders hieroglyphs File:A&OXXL2_Space_Invaders_3.png|Invaders hieroglyphs File:A&OXXL2_HalfLife.jpg|Invaders hieroglyphs on a sarcophagus. (There also is a Half-Life reference) File:A&OXXL2_Space_Invaders_Tetris.png|Space Invaders/Tetris flags. File:A&OXXL2_Obelisk.png|The Space Invaders obelisk. Maximo *Upon entering the back rooms of Las Vegum, there's a giant version of Maximo's sword and two ceiling lamps made with giant Maximo shields. *Normal-sized sword and shield looking like Maximo's can be found in an employee room. Near them are money bags that may reference the coins he collects in the game, and many shorts looking like Maximo's hanging on a string. Behind these are other sheilds on the wall. This sheild can also be found on walls in WCW. File:A&OXXL2_Maximo_sword.jpg|The giant Maximo sword. File:A&OXXL2_Maximo.jpg|Maximo's sword, sheild, boxers and, possibly, coins. Quake *In the storeroom at the beginning, there are two Egyptian columns whose bases bear a modified Quake III: Arena logo. A few more like them are found in LuckSore. *In WCW there are posters of the "Cake Ice Crimus", with a red Roman laurel crown shaped to look like the Quake III logo. A large-sized version of this logo, without slogans, is visible in the last arena of WCW. File:A&OXXL2_Quake_columns.jpg|The Quake III logo on columns. File:A&OXXL2_Quake.png|Cake Ice Crimus poster. File:A&OXXL2_Quake_arena.png|''Quake III'' logo in the WCW arena. Sly *Two carts modeled after the van of Sly's gang can be found early in the game. One of them also has Sly's hooked cane next to it. *Statues of Romans with Sly's tail and cane decorate the top of St. Mark church in Venetia. File:A&OXXL2_slycart.jpg|One of the Sly carts. File:A&OXXL2_Sly.png|One of the Sly statues. Sonic A recurring enemy introduced in LuckStore is a roman soldier dressed like Sonic, weilding ring-shaped weapons, referencing the rings from Sonic games. Just like Sonic he runs very fast and often rolls. He also makes a "ring collected" sound when he's defeated. Statues and posters of this enemies can be found in SeizeUs, while his armour can be seen on a conveyor belt in employee changing rooms (along with a Bomberman costume and a Pey'j costume). Tetris *A recurring obstacle in some levels is a wall made of badly-arranged tetraminos, that must be blown using a bomb. *There are small flags with Tetris pieces on them in Venetia. File:A&OXXL2_Bomberman_Tetris.jpg|Asterix about to blow up a Tetramino wall using a Bomberman bomb. File:A&OXXL2_Space_Invaders_Tetris.png|Space Invaders/Tetris flags. Bomberman *On the conveyor belt in the employee changing rooms a Bomberman costume can be seen (along with Sonic and Pey'j costumes). *Bombs shaped like Bomberman's head are found trough the game and used to blow up various objects and obstacles. *Niches with Bomberman's face are on the sides of the Obelisk in Lutetia, indicating a bomb must be used there. File:A&OXXL2_Bomberman_costume.jpg|The Bomberman costume. File:A&OXXL2_Bomberman_Tetris.jpg|Asterix about to blow up a Tetramino wall using a Bomberman bomb. File:A&OXXL2_Bomberman.jpg|The image of Bomberman on a wall. Legacy of Kain *The Nostra Damus church (based on Notre Dame) in Lutetia has many wood carvings of a character resembling Raziel on the facade. *Another version of Raziel can be seen on some stone reliefs in Venetia. File:A&OXXL2_Legacy_of_Kain.jpg|Raziel on Nostra Damus' facade. File:A&OXXL2_Legacy_of_Kain2.jpg|Image of Raziel in Venetia. Final Fantasy *In SeizeUs Palace and some other places there are vases shaped like the Mog piloted by Cait Sith in Final Fantasy VII, and also have a "VII" written on them. These vases can be spotted again in two cutscenes of the Asterix at the Olympic Games video game, where the same room is totally reused. *Other things that may refer to Final Fantasy are bird decorations over some doors, that resemble Chocobos, and lamps that seem to be modeled after the head of Final Fantasy IX's Vivi or a generic Black Mage. File:A&OXXL2_FFVII.jpg|One of the Mog-like vases. File:A&OXXL2_FFchocobo.png|The chocobo-like bird decoration. File:A&OXXL2_FFvivi.jpg|Two of the Vivi-like lamps. Pac-Man *A recurring enemy introduced in Venetia is a roman wearing a Pac-Man helmet and armed with a two-piece Pac-Man shield, which he uses to attack the player. *The balloon near the Eiffel Tower is mostly yellow but has a big purple patch, and a blue ghost-shaped patch inside it, resembling Pac-Man about to eat a ghost after eating a Power Pellet. The gondola is also an upside-down red ghost. *Several small portraits and reliefs of Pac-Man can be found throughout Venetia. *In Venetia, past the first Pac-Man Roman, there's a transition room with dots on the floor, referencing Pac-Dots. *St. Mark's Square in Venetia has wall and floor decorations looking like Pac-Man, a ghost and cherries, and a Pac-Man maze drawn on the floor. *Images of Pac-Man ghosts can also be found among hieroglyphics in Luxor, on the wooden horse in WCW Challenge 3, and on a small insignia in Pirate Island, along with a row of Pac-Man and ghost flags. *Small images of Pac-Man, Pac-Dots and Power Pellets can be seen engraved on the bases of a few tall torches in SeizeUs (some bear exit signs), on the pedestals of statues and on the small cabins where the air carts are taken. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_baloon.jpg|The Pac-Man baloon. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_portrait.jpg|One of the portraits of Pac-Man. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Dots.png|The room with Pac-Dots on the floor. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_sign.jpg|Pac-Man designs on the wall of St. Mark's square. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Maze.jpg|thumb|The Pac-Man maze on the floor of St. Mark's Square. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_design.jpg|A Ghost Monster hidden in hieroglyphs. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_horse.jpg|thumb|A Ghost Monster on the wooden horse. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_&_ghosts.jpg|The ghost insignia and Pac-Man and ghost flags in Pirate Island. File:A&OXXL2_Pac-Man_exit.jpg|Pac-Man design on the base of an "Exit" sign. Rayman *A recurring enemy introduced in LuckStore is a roman loking like Rayman. Like the character, he oddly has no limbs and punches with a similar animation. He can only be defeated by stomping on him, referencing a traditional way of defeating enemies in platformer games. Posters of Rayman Romans can also be found in SeizeUs. *Portraits of a roman looking like Rayman can be found on the Walls in Venetia. *The corridors of WCW are full of vases shaped like Rayman's body. File:A&OXXL2_Rayman.jpg|The Rayman roman. File:A&OXXL2_Rayman_portrait.jpg|The Rayman-like roman portrait. File:A&OXXL2_Rayman_Maximo.jpg|One of the Rayman plants (just below a Maximo sheild). Jak and Daxter *Some stone reliefs in Venetia portray Caesar with an eagle, patterned after a CG image of the two heroes from the first Jak and Daxter. *Also in Venetia are several feline statues looking like Daxter. *Daxter also stands in for the Venetian lion in St. Mark's Square. File:A&OXXL2_Jak_&_Dexter.jpg|Image of Caesar based on Jak and Daxter. File:A&OXXL2_Daxter.jpg|A statue of Daxter with a roman helmet. File:A&OXXL2_Daxter_lion.jpg|Image of Daxter in St. Mark's Square. Mortal Kombat Images based of the Mortal Kombat logo can be found in Venetia and WCW, and have the dragon replaced with a seahorse. The logo's color scheme mostly resembles the one from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Also two statues of Romans reproducing Scorpion's Spear move can be found in the same areas and often feature a lifebar and the writing "Fatalitum" above their heads. Pong In Venetia a contraption reproducing Pong can be seen in the background. It also has panels showing the scores as "2" and "4" in roman numbers. Donkey Kong *A giant Donkey Kong statue is found in the night-time area of Venetia, near a Pricess Peach statue and a Crash Bandicoot statue. *Right outside the dark hall there's a Donkey Kong fountain. *Barrels rolling down a slope looking like Donkey Kong's barrels, found upon entering the obelisk area of Lutetia. *A massive scaffolding which looks and plays just like the first level of Donkey Kong found in the WCW Arena and one found on Pirate Island. This one also has on top the same statue of Donkey Kong found in Venetia, but wearing an eye patch). File:A&OXXL2_DK.jpg|The Donkey Kong statue in Venetia. File:A&OXXL2_DK_fountain.jpg|The Donkey Kong fountain. File:A&OXXL2_DK_barrels.jpg|The rolling Barrels. (The Space Invaders obelisk can be seen in the background) Crash Bandicoot *A giant Crash Bandicoot statue is found in the night-time area of Venetia, near a Donkey Kong statue and a Pricess Peach statue. *Some totems in Pirate Island have Crash's likeness. File:A&OXXL2_Crash.png|The giant Crash statue. File:A&OXXL2_Crash_totem.jpg|One of the Crash totems. Spyro *Dragon puppets looking like Spyro can be seen moving in circle on an elevated rail near the souvenir shop in Venetia. *The spinning ride in Pirate Island has small Viking ships with Spyro's head and tail. These ships are also found in other parts of the game. *During one of the air cart rides in Pirate Island, a giant stone slab with Spyro is visible in the background. File:A&OXXL2_Spyro_Space_Invaders_Tetris.jpg|Puppet Spyros. (there also is a Space Invaders and Tetris reference on the bottom) File:A&OXXL2_Spyro_ChuChuRocket.jpg|The Spyro ships (also featuring KapuKapu on their sails). File:A&OXXL2_Spyro.jpg|Spyro on a stone slab. Pikmin *At the end of Lutetia and in LuckSore, there are golden statues of Pikmins. *The sphynx at the entrance of LuckSore has Olimar's face. File:A&OXXL2_Pikmin.png|Pikmin statue in Lutetia. File:A&OXXL2_Pikmin2.jpg|Pikmin statues in LuckStore. File:A&OXXL2_Olimar.jpg|The Olimar sphynx. (There also is a Space Invaders reference) Soul Series *Some posters found in LuckSore and WCW are a rendition of the cover for the PlayStation 2 version of Soul Calibur II, with Roman soldiers. *Also in WCW are reliefs of a gladiator version of Siegfried struggling to drag his sword, and statues of a gladiators weilding Nightmare's Soul Edge sword. File:A&OXXL2_SoulCalibur.png|Roman version of the Soul Calibur II cover. File:A&OXXL2_SC_Siegfried.jpg|The gladiator looking like Siegfried. File:A&OXXL2_SC_Nightmare.jpg|The gladiator weilding Soul Edge. Pokémon and Gadget *The flying Roman enemies use a big round contraption, half red and half white, looking like a Pokeball. Their mini-helicopters and the way they hold the handles also seem to be a nod to Inspector Gadget. *In SeizeUs, there is a spinning wheel with an image of what seem to be Psyduck inside. File:A&OXXL2_Flying_roman.jpg|Flying roman enemy. File:A&OXXL2_Psyduck.jpg|The Psyduck spinning wheel. Chu Chu Rocket *The spinning ride in Pirate Island has small Viking ships with an eyepatch-wearing KapuKapu on the sails. These ships are also found in other parts of the game. *The floor of a single room in SeizeUs is bordered by ChuChu and KapuKapu tiles. File:A&OXXL2_Spyro_ChuChuRocket.jpg|The viking ships with KapuKapu sails. Note that the ship itself is shaped after Spyro. File:A&OXXL2_ChuChuRocket.jpg|ChuChu Rocket tiles. Grand Theft Auto The layout of the game cover is closely patterned after the cover of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, and "Mission: Las Vegum" is written with the same font as Vice City. File:A&OXXL2_Cover.jpg|Cover for Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum. File:GTASA_cover.jpg|Cover for GTA: San Andreas for comparison. Splinter Cell The Roman defector spy who helps Asterix and Obelix was already present in the first XXL but here he gets a name, Sam Shieffer, and a visor, both based on Sam Fischer from Splinter Cell. The character was carried over to Asterix at the Olympic Games. Half-Life ]] An ornate sarcophagus with a decoration that is made of two mirrored Half-Life can be found in the storeroom at the beginning of the game and in LuckSore. Beyhond Good and Evil On the conveyor belt in the employee changing rooms a Pey'j costume can be seen (along with Sonic and Bomberman costumes). Earthworm Jim One of the employee rooms has several "Danger: Cows" signs stored in a corner, and a fridge hanging from the ceiling. Bubble Bobble Some insignias in Lutetia portray the little dragons from Bubble Bobble. Street Fighter A recurring enemy introduced in Lutetia is a buffed-up roman soldier based on Ryu from Street Fighter. Like him, he wears a red headband and a white sleeveless kimono (underneath the armor), and throws energy balls and uppercuts with voice clips sounding like a muffled and distorted "Hadoken" and "Shoryuken". His defeat animation is in slow motion, based on Street Fighter's defeat animations. He can also be seen on small flags near the Eiffel Tower, and as statues in WCW. Tomb Raider and Bloodrayne The character Larry Craft is a parody of Lara Croft, having the same dress and hairstyle as her, but being a fat roman soldier. He also appears in LuckSore and WCW, as statues and on some posters, striking the same poses as Lara on the covers of Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider II and the movie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Many also feel the fact he fights with swords mounted on his forearms to be a reference to Bloodrayne's melee weapons, but it may be just that they had to use something in place of guns. File:A&OXXL2_Tomb_Raider_Bloodrayne.jpg|Larry Craft. File:A&OXXL2_Tomb_Raider.jpg|Larry Croft posters. File:TR_movie_poster.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' movie poster for comparison. File:TR2_cover.jpg|''Tomb Raider II'' cover for comparison. File:TR1_cover.png|''Tomb Raider'' cover for comparison. Devil May Cry On the Arc de Triomphe there are stone reliefs featuring an ancient Roman rendition of Dante. Star Fox In the square of the Arc de Triomphe a building features an insignia reading "SLIPPIS" and the giant head of a toad on the roof, referencing Slippy Toad. Lemmings Scrolling banners of Lemmings can be seen in the background from the bridge in Lutetia. Blinx A giant statue of Blinx can be seen in the night-time section of Venetia. Ratchet & Clank A small tower surmounted by a bust of Ratchet, and a Clank-shaped pendulum underneath can be seen in the night-time section of Venetia. Sim Some rooms of LuckSore have Egyptian-style paintings depicting a parody of The Sims. Two rooms have also a panel with the House and Forniture icons of the game. File:A&OXXL2_The_Sims.jpg|The Sims parody. File:A&OXXL2_The_Sims2.jpg|The Sims house and forniture icons. Unreal In WCW, there are several posters advertising an "Arena Tournament", made with the same logo and font as Unreal Tournament. Tekken In WCW there are roman-ized versions of the covers of Tekken 3 and Tekken 4. File:A&OXXL2_Tekken3.jpg|"Fightum Arena" poster based on Tekken 3. File:A&OXXL2_Tekken4.jpg|"Las Vegum" poster based on Tekken 4. Monkey Island The entrance to the cave that must be opened at the end of the Pirate Island area is shaped like the head of a monkey, possibly referencing the Giant Monkey Head from Monkey Island. Doom In the waterway near the end of the game there are wall sculptures that may be based on Imps from Doom. Terminator One of the Sonic Romans statues in the last area has an inscriptions on its pedestal, which reads "Hasta La Vistae Babis", referencing the line from Terminator 2 "Hasta la vista, baby". The Matrix The fight before the final boss is a parody of the fight between Neo and the many Smiths from The Matrix Reloaded. Caesar says "Surprised to see me, Mr... Anderson?" And after Asterix responds "It ends tonight, Caesar!", dozens of Caesars start pouring in, exactly as the Smiths in the movie. No explanation is given of how Caesar got all these "clones". License Atari, the company that created Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 doesn't own any right over the other game's characters and elements, so they only included parodies of those elements. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Summary links